A Steamy Shower
by snazzwithpizzazz
Summary: Sasuke's showering when he gets accosted by a sexy stranger. But is this stranger really so unknown? Narusasu, lemons, pwp, lots of kinky stuff going on. MATURE don't like don't read


A/N: Im back with my second lemon! Yay!

TRIGGER WARNING: Dub-con, dirty talk, shower sex, anal sex, lemons, blow job, facial

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sasuke, or Narutos sexy ass.

I arched my back, sighing with contentment as I heard the joints cracking noisily. After an entire day of house work, I was so glad to be able to wash off all the dirt and grime on the shower.

Normally I'm not one for housework, but my boyfriend Naruto was coming back from a business trip and I was so anxious and excited I had to do SOMETHING to occupy my mind. So I chose housework.

Business trips were a pretty typical thing, when Naruto was concerned, he had at least one every month. Possibly more. But today, Naruto said he had a gift. Naruto was scheduled to be back from Switzerland tomorrow, and the Swiss make the BEST chocolate. The only thing I loved more then Naruto was the promise of chocolate.

He smiled absently, stepping under the cascading water and let it wash away the days grime.

All of a sudden he heard the front door to their apartment creak open. I froze, listening to my surroundings. I heard nothing. I shrugged, signing in contentment as I relaxed underneath the steady stream of water.

I heard a footstep in the hall. "Who's there?" I called shakily. When nothing happened I turned towards the tiled wall of the shower. All of a sudden I was tackled from behind, my face and body pressed roughly against the tiled wall of the shower.

My eyes widened, and is shook my body from side to side. "What are you- ugh!" I let out a gasp of surprise when I felt a hand roughly grope my ass, and i wriggled violently. "Stop!" I shouted.

"Calm down" a deep sultry voice rasped in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. The voice was vaguely familiar, but before I could think more on the subject, a black blindfold was wrapped tightly around my eyes. Quickly becoming damp under the onslaught of warm water. The intruders body pressed up against me, and I heard a soft moan come from the man in front of me. It was then I had a realization.

I tried to turn around, but the stranger had me in a vice grip. "Get off!" I shouted.

The voice, deep and sultry, said close to my ear "it will be my pleasure" he licked the side of my neck, sucking on it slightly. My breath hitched and I blushed deeply.

"That wasn't what I meant" I growled.

I squirmed uncomfortably. From the feel of the hard body grinding into me, the intruder was also fully naked. Sharp teeth sank into my shoulder, I moaned softly, before sealing my lips shut.

"Don't hold back, I want to hear it all. Tell me how it feels" the man whispered in my ear as he reached down to fondle my growing erection. One hand was splayed on the tile in front of me, and I could feel his body curving around me, trapping me. "Per-pervert!"

He chuckled and I blushed darkly underneath my blindfold, bucking against the man in an effort to get away. When I heard a low groan behind me and the hand around my erection grow tighter, I realized that my actions weren't helping at all.

When I pressed my hips flat against the tiled wall, the man resumed his grinding against my ass, causing my erection to rub against the tiled wall of the shower! I let out a surprised moan, resting my head against the tiled wall. "You like that?" The man grunted, licking from my shoulder to my ear lobe in one lick.

When I remained quiet, the man growled. "Answer me!" He bit into my neck deeply, causing me to shout in pained pleasure.

"No!" I said, still squirming around.

"You sure?" He asked sexily, squeezing my dick "you're so hard".

Gasping, I reflexively bucked up against the strangers hand. "Are you sure you don't like it?" The stranger continued to grind against me.

I moaned loudly, abandoning all decency at the feel of the intruders erection pressing against me. "I love it!" I pressed up against the shower wall, rubbing my erection against the wall. I moaned thickly, loving the feeling.

The man chuckled richly into my ear. "What do you want?" He asked, reaching around my body to fondle my nipples. I moaned, arching into ten hand. Panting heavily, I grinned harder into the wall. "I asked you a question!" The man growled angrily, pushing my face into the wet wall.

"I want you to fuck me!" I yelled, gasping at the pleasure the man induced in me.

I felt the large man smirk behind me, his lips on my neck. "I will" he purred, "but first you have to do something for me. Suck me off."

I blushed bright red at the request, but found myself turning around to face the man, not that I could see him. The shower was now beating down on my head, plastering my hair and the blindfold to my face.

The man pushed impatiently on my shoulders, "I don't have all day." He threaded his hands through my hair and tugged my head down.

I sank slowly to my knees, kneeling on the floor of the shower. My eyes widened in surprise when he pushed my cheek against his erection. He was huge, just as big as my boyfriends! I nuzzled my face against the large cock, letting out a small moan when pre-cum rubbed off on my face. He grunted, pulling my head back and placing the head of the cock against my lips.

I opened my mouth hesitantly, and he slid his cock in. Just the head filled my mouth up so much, I pulled back, gasping for air. I licked the tip like a kitty, digging my tongue in the slit. The taste of precum filled my mouth. I had always loved the flavor, even though most didn't, and I was eager to taste more.

I took him deeper, swallowing the meat hungrily. Above me, the man was talking, complimenting me, telling me how hot I looked. His fingers massaged my scalp, tugging me forward slightly, although not very much. He knew he was big.

"Do you like eating my cock? Do you like my dick in your mouth?" He asked lewdly. I nodded, embarrassed.

He picked up the pace, this time pushing me forward on his cock. He thruster harshly in my mouth, his cockhead hitting the back of my throat repeatedly. I hummed around his erection, feeling him tighten his fingers in my hair. He was close.

He suddenly pulled me off his dick, and suddenly I heard lewd slapping noises. He was jerking off right in front of my face!

"Ugh" he groaned, "open your mouth."

I did, sticking my tongue out, waiting for the mans load.

He moaned loudly and suddenly ropes of warm sticky cum covered my face. I moaned at the feeling, swallowing what had landed in my mouth and immediately took his softened organ in my mouth to suck the cum off of it. I just couldn't get enough of that taste!

The man chuckled "you look so good like this, my cum covering your face."

I smirked. "Fuck me!" I demanded, standing up carefully.

"Turn around" the man said timelessly, and I did. "Place your hands against the wall and lean on them, spread your legs." I did so, blushing at how exposed I was. "Push that sexy ass up" I complied, arching my back a bit. The man spanked me, and I moaned at the pleasurable feeling.

He caressed my ass cheek, spreading them. I gasped, as he rubbed his fingers in the cum on my face, using it as lubricant to slide a finger in my asshole.

I pushed back on the intruding finger, it stung a bit, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. The stranger slipped a second finger inside me, causing me to groan in pained pleasure. He wriggled his fingers around, causing me to moan loudly as his fingers brushed my prostate.

"There huh?" The stranger said amusedly.

I bucked back against the fingers, squirming as he scissored his fingers in my tight hole. The man moaned appreciatively, "you're so tight"

He added another one, but kept his fingers still, causing me to buck back onto his hand, fucking myself on his fingers. The guy chuckled. "Eager, aren't you?"

I nodded, "just fuck me!" I said loudly, impatient.

The guy removed his fingers and I wined at loss. I remained standing waiting impatiently for him. I felt the thick head rub up against my hole, smearing pre-cum on it. I groaned in frustration and pushed back. "Quit teasing me!"

The bulbous head pushed into my stretched hole slowly, and I winced at the stinging sensation. I ignored it, my arousal was becoming too much, I wanted to cum. The man steadily pushed forward as I pushed back. I could feel the pleasurable burn in my ass as the man slowly pushed his huge erection deep inside me. "You're so big" I groaned happily when the dick was balls deep inside me.

The man slowly pulled out, then rammed back in as hard as he could, directly into my prostate! I threw my head back and yelled, my voice full of pure pleasure. I felt a hard body press up against mine, pushing me against the tile hard. I moaned and moaned at the sexy stranger thrusted into me hard and fast. Strangely, it still wasn't enough, I needed more. "Harder" I screamed "fuck me harder!"

He complied, stepping back and yanking me off the wall, never stopping his thrusts. "So good" I panted, a string of drool falling from between my parted lips. I felt a tug on my hair, and suddenly my face was right underneath the stream of lukewarm water. I gasped, almost choking on the water. I struggled, trying to move my head but the guy didn't let me.

"Who do you belong to?" He growled angrily. "Tell me!" He tugged on my hair harder, pulling my head back even more.

"You!" I yelled, "I belong to you, Naruto!" When I said his name, he began fucking me harder, turning us around and slamming me onto the cool glass door of the shower. The cold glass felt so wonderful against my erection and hardened nipples that I came shortly afterwards with a loud scream of "Naruto!"

My boyfriend came inside me, filling me up with his warm cum as he shouted me name. I slumped against the glass, tired and sated. Naruto carefully untied the blindfold, and sat me against the side of the shower while he washed off. I watched him tiredly.

He knelt beside me, gently washing me off. "So when did you realize it was me?" He asked, lathering my hair with conditioner.

"When you moaned" I answered quietly, blushing. Which caused him to stare at me for a while.

"You are too cute, Sasuke" he smiled, aiming the shower head at my hair to wash out the conditioner.

I pouted a little, looking away. I shifted, causing Naruto's cum to ooze out of me. I blushed, squirming uncomfortably on the tiled floor.

The blonde stared at me perversely, with a leering grin I recognized immediately. I flushed ever redder, and before I knew it, Naruto had spun me around and was behind me. He slipped his legs between mine, and opened them up, causing my legs to part widely.

"H-hey!" I stuttered as he reached down to caress my hole. "What-"

He interrupted me. "Shh, just let it happen." I squirmed uncomfortably as he stuck a finger in me, but took his words to heart and stayed still.

He made a scooping motion with two of his fingers, scooping some come out. A shiver ran through me, causing lots of cum to spurt from my used hole.

The blonde murmured "wow, I sure came a lot, didn't I?" A shift of his hands caused one of his arms to brush my growing erection, and he paused. "You're hard" he stated.

I nodded and leaned back against him, trying to burry my face in his shoulder, but I couldn't, in not that flexible.

One of Naruto's hands snaked up and wrapped around my erection, causing me to arch my back. As his hands worked wonders on my ass and dick, still sensitive from my previous orgasm, Naruto was sucking and licking on my neck, leaving hickey after hickey on my pale skin. I panted, turning my head to breathe on his neck. From this position I was practically moaning in his ear, but he didn't seem to mind.

As Naruto swiped a finger over my head, rubbing the slit, I yelled loudly. "Cumming!" I shouted, warning him.

"Then cum." He stated, scooping out the last of his cum out of my hole and onto the floor of the shower.

Arching my back, I blushed heavily, realizing that I had practically asked his permission to come. I didn't have much time to pursue that train of thought before I came with a loud shout. I flopped back against Naruto, sated. I closed my eyes and let sleep claim me.

[scene break. I want this to take up the whole page but it probably wont anyway]

I woke up hours later, in bed, dressed in midnight blue pajamas. Naruto was next to me, our legs entangled. He was still awake, watching me with his blue eyes. "I've never fucked you so hard you passed out before" he commented lightly.

"Well..." I trailed off, unsure of wether or not he'd be mad at me for having sex with what I thought was a stranger.

"Relax, I'm not mad at you" Naruto said, noticing my facial expression. "I was the one who instigated. When did you notice it was me?" He asked, placing a hand on my face and caressing my lips with his thumb.

"When you moaned" I blushed slightly, staring into his eyes.

Naruto's smirked. "You're so cute."

"I told you to stop saying that!" I replied with a pout.

"But it's true!" He protested. I glared at him and we laid in comfortable silence, until a thought struck me.

"Why did you come early?" I asked curiously, "I thought your meeting ran until yesterday."

Naruto smirked. "I convinced the hag to let me off early. I didn't call because I wanted to surprise you, when I heard the shower on I couldn't restrain myself."

My next question "did you bring chocolate?"

A/N: How was it? Was it hot? Wonderful? Lame? How was my dirty talk, anything I can improve?

For my next story I was thinking of writing a two shot lemon centered around aphrodisiac, sound good?

Reviews make me hot, the hotter I am the more motivated I'll be to write.

Love, SWP


End file.
